


wanted

by vampirekisser



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blood kink ?, Blowjobs, Gun play, M/M, No Character Death, Smut, alleyway fucking but its safe dw, bottom changkyun, but instead of killing eachother they r like .... hold up, changkyun pain slut, character death mentioned but nothing too detailed, face fucking, hyungwon evil nasty motherfucker, i am not over love killa era, im obsessed w hyungkyun im sorry ??, in other words, leather gloves.. they are good, sexy hitmen, u will never catch me writing top changkyun btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirekisser/pseuds/vampirekisser
Summary: He looked up at Hyungwon through the hair that’s fallen into his face. Hyungwon only pressed the gun harder against Changkyun’s head.
Relationships: hyungkyun - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	wanted

**Author's Note:**

> quick little evil drabble bc love killa era hyungkyun makes me .unbearably h*rny so enjoy.

The ground was wet concrete under Changkyun’s boots, a gun sat in his pocket under his black suit. He was quiet in the streets, only a couple of cars passing here and there. His phone read 2:09am and he sighed, the rain had started already. 

He wasn’t nervous, he’s killed people before. This time was different, Chae Hyungwon was different. He was powerful, a lot of money under his name. He didn’t question what the boss wanted him dead for, he didn’t really care. He knocked on the door of the building in the middle of the alleyway, the one in which Hyungwon’s gang held their meeting. Wow, his “undercover” outfit was really something. A tailor black suit and leather gloves made moving quickly incredibly difficult.

He wasn’t some sort of vigilante, he was clean and smart. He needs money, he’s done this before. He was doing it for Hyunwoo.

A man around three feet taller than Changkyun answered the door. He gulped before showing him his killing license, Hyunwoo let him know the security were in on it too. Chae Hyungwon was a bad man, and a wealthy one too. 

The security lead him up the grimey stairs and into a red meeting room. It burnt Changkyun’s nostrils with the smell of marijuana and, blood? Everyone at the table stood up and bowed, Changkyun was surprised. Hyungwon sat at the opposite end of the table, stacks of cash layered on the table, baggies of cocaine between them. Changkyun gets it now. Changkyun bowed back. 

He forgot what to do when he got this far, he was certain everyone else in the room probably had a gun more lethal than his own. He sat down. Hyungwon spoke in a well-mannered way, his high colleagues agreeing and chatting back. They were planning a hit too. Changkyun gulped, looking at the face of his boss Hyunwoo on the screen projector in front of him. This is why. He remembers now.

He’s meant to be posing as part of this team, this stupid tailored suit chafing him all over. What kind of hitmen dress to kill like this?

He had no idea how to kill Hyungwon, here? In front of everyone? At the risk of not everyone in the room being in on it and getting himself killed shortly after? Outside in the raining night and making a run from it from the hidden gang of crackheads in the building next to them?

“You, Changkyun?” Hyungwon snapped him out of his daze. “Yes?” Changkyun croaked. “Step outside with me.” Hyungwon smiled greedily. Changkyun obliged, realising he was totally and completely fucked.

He steps down the rusty spiral staircase from the room they were in, following Hyungwon outside before he was immediately slammed against a wall by the collar, the concrete hitting the back of his head sharply. “You think i’m fucking stupid huh? You think I don't know you're from Hyunwoo? To kill me?” Hyungwon’s voice scratched in Changkyun’s face, spit sprinkling his cheeks. “Get off of me, you bastard! You’re lucky I didn't pull out my gun and make that room a slaughterhouse! Not after what you did to our Minhyuk.” Changkyun pushed the long haired man off of him with force, anger was stuck in his throat.   
Hyungwon now had his hand wrapped around Changkyun’s face, squishing his cheeks in a humiliating way. “You’re like a fiending magpie, a weakling. Is Shownu really fucking stupid enough to send a newbie, to kill me? It’s laughable.” Hyungwon left a sharp, quick slap across Changkyun’s face. “I’ll do anything, i’ll fuck up. I don’t care. Don’t kill me, please.” Changkyun was pressed against the cold wall, he wasn’t even nervous. It was an act.

Hyungwon pulled the pistol from his pocket and pressed the tip of it under Changkyun’s chin, one slip up and his brains were on the wall. Changkyun gulped. “Spare your life, huh? After you were sent here to do the opposite to me?” Convince me.” Hyungwon was now two inches away from Changkyun’s face. Changkyun had to think fast as he pulled the gun from under his chin and pulled Hyungwon’s arm behind his back, their lips accidentally colliding. 

Hyungwon spat. “A simple whore, you think I’ll spare you if you got on your knees in the middle of a dirty alleyway?” Changkyun smirked. “If that’s what it takes.” He whispers before dropping to the floor in front of Hyungwon.

The taller sneers. “Disgraceful.” Changkyun already has his hands working Hyungwon’s belt. 

“Call it a hunch,” Hyungwon says. “But if you try anything funny,” He presses the pistol to Changkyun’s sweating forehead. “I won’t be as merciful as I am now.”

Changkyun meets Hyungwon’s stone cold gaze and tugs down his pants and briefs in a fluid motion. Wordlessly, he began to mouth at Hyungwon’s half-hard cock to work it to its hardest. His hands remained on Hyungwon’s hips, holding him lightly as an act of trust. As if it would matter. 

Hyungwon’s cock stiffened within Changkyun’s mouth, tasting like precum and smelling like Hyungwon’s expensive cologne. Changkyun let out a puff of warm air against the head of his cock, followed by the smallest of kitten licks. He looked up at Hyungwon through the hair that’s fallen into his face. Hyungwon only pressed the gun harder against Changkyun’s head. 

“I am not a patient man, Changkyun,” He warned with bile. “Tick tock.”

Changkyun blinked languidly before closing his eyes and wrapping his lips around the head of Hyungwon’s dick. He flicked his tongue against the slit and began to bob his head slowly. He drags his tongue along the underside of Hyungwon’s cock, tracing every vein and sucking with mirth. 

He hears stifled groans of pleasure, and why wouldn’t he? Changkyun gives amazing head. No one he’s sucked off has stayed quiet. There’s a fleeting moment of relief when Hyungwon lets off a little pressure on Changkyun’s forehead, but his moment to breathe is cut short by a svelte hand snaking into Changkyun’s hair and pulling his face back down. The head of Hyungwon’s cock hits his throat. 

Changkyun barely realises Hyungwon is letting the gun slip slightly from his head as he tugs the boys hair harder, Changkyun realises what’s about to happen. Hyunwons hips were now jolting frantically, fucking Changkyun’s face to tears, he gagged relentlessly. Hyungwon’s head was now thrown back as he went more thorough. Changkyun’s cock was nearly bursting the tight tailored suit at the seams, leaking with precum through them as he was used as a fuck sleeve. He eventually felt Hyungwon cum down his throat before pulling his mouth off with a splutter. “You should work these street corners for money rather than a hitman, whore.” Hyungwon sneered before taking Changkyun by the throat and hoisting him against the wall before undoing his belt and hearing the younger whine desperately. “Turn around.” Hyungwon’s still hard cock in his hand. He spat on it before Changkyun could feel the cold gun on the back of his head. He was nervous, but too fucking horny to care.

He heard Hyungwon spit on his hand before feeling his hole being slowly stretched. It was so fucking cold outside, but everything going on was warm. Changkyun could feel lust burn in his chest. He also had no fucking clue how to spare Shownu’s life after this. It didn’t matter as these thoughts were replaced with the sound of Hyungwon’s thighs slapping as he hit Changkyun’s g-spot multiple times.

He was gripping onto this concrete wall for dear fucking life, his head sandwiches between that and the gun Hyungwon held. Hyungwon went faster before pulling Changkyun’s head back by his neck to meet his face, moving the gun to his temple. “Such an obedient slut, huh? Letting me fuck you to consider sparing your life.” Hyungwon snarled, Changkyun crying in pleasure as Hyungwon’s voice nipped his ears venomously. He could feel himself about to cum as Hyungwon was now pushing himself inside closer and closer.

Hyungwon reached round and pumped Changkyun’s cock, making him cum on his white shirt under the suit blazer. Hyungwon came inside Changkyun shortly after. Using him to chase the orgasm. It wasn’t even a minute before Changkyun felt a swift punch to the jaw. “You better tell absolutely fucking nobody about this, or i’m seriously going to take your life.”  
Changkyun held his face as he tried to fix his pants and suit up a little

“Do that again.” Changkyun squared the taller up, a plea in his eyes. Hyungwon backhanded the boy in the face without another word. “You like that? The pain? You’re disgusting.” Hyungwon spits on his face.

Changkyun grabbed Hyungwon by the hair and pulled him in for a messy kiss, blood from his now punctured lip mixing between their tongues rustily. Hyungwon pushed his tongue down the younger’s throat as far as he can. When he pulled him off he slapped him again. “You nee to get the fuck out of here. Now.” Hyungwon said, pulling the pistol back out of his pocket. Changkyun, now bruised and bloody obliges with his hands up.

“Sure, I'll see you around.” He sneered like the cocky asshole he was. Hyungwon;s eyebrows furrowed. “Leave, for fucks sake.” He shot one bullet into the air above him, making Changkyun jump before he swiftly ran the corner from the alleyway. 

Hyungwon patted himself down before going back into the building. Walking the staircase and stepping back into the room, his colleagues’ noses powered white and guns loose on the table. He sighed and left again, heading to the balcony for a cigarette. He caught Changkyun’s silhouette and tutted. What an evil fucking chancer.


End file.
